Cartas al pasado: El porvenir de un futuro incierto
by yunaru uzumaki
Summary: ¿Cuantos arrepentimientos adquirimos a lo largo del tiempo?, ¿serias capaz de contarlos con los dedos?, ¿te desligarías de ellos al arrancarlos de tu consciencia al grado de convertirte un insensible que deambula por el mundo hasta los últimos días de tu vida?; cuando la persona que mas amas sufre en tu lugar, no tendrás mas motivos que creer en lo imposible para remediarlos...


**CAPITULO 0: Presentación inicial** — **Carta cero**

Pov. Mayumi

 _ **Mansión Saegusa, habitación de Saegusa Mayumi, 7:00 am…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Esto es una locura, ¿Cómo puedo estar leyendo algo que fue enviado 15 años en el futuro?

 _"No es de extrañarse tu escepticismo, yo en tu lugar habría pensado lo mismo; seguramente ya reconociste a la persona que se molestó en escribirte esta carta, sino, no eres a quien va dirigida esta carta, así que no pierdas tu tiempo y olvida lo que pasado los dos insignificantes minutos de tu vida con respecto a la carta que ahora sostienes en tus manos…"_

—Ni te moleste en decirme quien eres, porque a la primera lo he descubierto—conteste con aires de arrogancia, a la muda e inanimada carta—a la que preferí— en lugar de una puntualidad apropiada.

—" _Aladear de tu pronto descubrimiento con una carta inanimada no te hará mejor persona, todo lo contrario, pensaran que has perdido la razón…"_ —

Leí el segundo escrito que se localizaba a cuatro renglones del primero, ¿Quién en su corta vida puede desperdiciar esa cantidad para un no absurdo comentario que contesto a mi insolente respuesta, que aun a sus oídos no ha llegado ni llegará?; su pronta experiencia contraataca contra mi imprudente etapa de la adolescencia.

—" _Aprende a ser más humilde y menos hiriente a la hora de contestar, no sabrás lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes"_ —

— _"Es lo que desee oír de la persona que más amo y detesto a la vez por ser lo que la infinidad de_ _ **trapos sucios**_ _que he lavado con mi osada personalidad, anhelaron ver en mi desde el principio_ … _Mi respuesta hacia ellos siempre contrasto de un desdén inmediato e inexplicable…_ "—

—Nada contradictorio a lo que es en este presente—asentí con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro, guardando las cartas que reposaban sobre el escritorio en la maleta, quedándome solo con la que por ahora daba relevancia en mis intereses—Mi otro yo…

* * *

 _ **15 Años en el futuro**_

 _ **Marzo 12**_

 _ **9:35 pm**_

 _ **Lugar: Hospital Psiquiátrico especializado Yokohama Camellia**_

 _Pov. Mirai Mayumi_

 _._

 _._

—" _Si te dieran un libro con la historia de tu vida escrita… ¿Leerías el final?"_

La voz de un joven castaño de cabellos cortos y ojos azules vino a mi mente por medio de un recuerdo solemne a medida mis pasos reducen la distancia entre la habitación 4568-Z y las puertas deslizantes— _¿leerle?, me encantaría hacerlo, siempre y cuando permanecieras a mi lado, pero… ¿me explicarías cómo no temer de su incierto desenlace?_

—" _De no hacerlo, ¿en qué clase de mundo viviríamos los dos?"_

Los recuerdos cesaron a la hora en que mi destino decidió regresarme a la realidad, para entonces estaba varada frente a la puerta; no cargaba fuera de lo común, minutos antes revisaron que no cargara nada peligroso, la seguridad que manejaban era sumamente estricta y directa con los familiares que venían a visitar a los pacientes en tratamiento continuo. Suspire sonoramente, no me agradaba este tipo de lugares; continuamente mi paciencia era medida conforme pasaba el tiempo dentro y fuera de sus instalaciones. Las cámaras de vigilancia nos sobrevaluaban, movimiento que hiciéramos—son anotados y matemáticamente descifrados—por mentes inhumanas que absolutamente todo querían refutar contra la propia naturaleza humana; su asquerosa forma de pensar no tiene comparación con ninguna otra especie, solo espero que de una maldita vez firmen lo que debieron de haber firmado meses pasados y me den el permiso, SU permiso de liberación medica de una vez por todas para que—la única persona que me saco del abismo en el que estuve sumergiéndome antes de conocerlo—ya no esté bajo sus excesivos cuidados mal ávidos.

Por el momento, hoy pasaremos por otro nuestros acostumbrados paseos, le cuidare y le platicare como si nada o nadie nos capturaran visualmente segundo tras segundo. Reorganice y aparte mis arrepentimientos de mi cabeza antes de atreverme abrir con la tarjeta electrónica la puerta, esta desde luego me otorgo el acceso inmediato a su entorno blanquecino. Aparentemente ya esperabas mi venida, justamente en la orilla de la cama te halle sentado, observando fijamente la alfombra donde tus pies descalzos descansaban; sus manos son el apoyo perfecto que te mantuvieron en esa posición debido a que ellas se sostenían de las partes blandas y duras de la cama.

¿Te celaría por ver a la alfombra de esa forma?, tu yo del pasado que permanecía en mi memoria contesto al instante mi indecorosa pregunta interior.

—" _Los celos son para los débiles. No hay nada como saber confiar, respetar las preferencias del otro, y aprender a instalar cámaras de vigilancia donde creas que no conseguirá encontrarlas"_

Sonroje y disperse, vacilando mi acercamiento, te salude con un cariñoso beso en la frente que con los años ese flequillo le cubría aún más y casi impedía que vieras lo que te rodeaba cuando descendías la cabeza al suelo; dispuse de la liga de mi cabello y un cepillo de mi bolso, tome asiento y comencé a peinar tus largos cabellos que cubrían la mayor parte de tus hombros, brazos y pectorales.

La naturaleza fue buena con tu cabello, ni un nudo o desgaste encontré, menos alguna cana inicial de la vejez lo acompaña; te aflora la juventud maldita, terrible descubrimiento que costo el resurgir del clan Saegusa de la bancarrota, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de que aceptaras aquel contrato insufrible. El infierno en el que te adentro es la consecuencia de la causante bendición de doble filo que manejaste en su momento y sigues manejando descontroladamente; diez años atrás firmaste esta tormentosa condena, en ese tiempo estaba embarazada de mellizos, padre acepto que nos casáramos por la iglesia debido a que el contrato le sacaría de la bancarrota, según el todos saldríamos beneficiados al sacrificio que has de cumplir luego de que nuestros hijos nacieran, tu tendrías una familia, yo ya no viviría en esa detestable mansión y los niños tendrían el futuro que siempre deseamos, ¿Qué irónico no?, a costa de qué viviríamos una vida de ensueño. ¿Hasta dónde llego la ambición de Saegusa Koichi?, ¿hasta dónde?, de haberlo dejado hundirse y nosotros escapado, nada de esto estaríamos pasando….

—" _Todos podemos sufrir por amor, pero nunca debemos ahogarnos en nuestras lágrimas"_

Lo sé, pero remembranza mía no tienes que ser tan exacta con la respuesta que él me dio el día de mi cumpleaños al traerlo al presente, solo atraerás a la ansiedad que me dirá que debería eliminarte con antidepresivos; calla y permite que la calidez del amor brinde esperanzas a mi desbocado corazón...

Una vez habiendo terminado de peinarte y amarrar tus cabellos en una coleta aceptable, te pedí que esperaras un poco hasta que armara la silla de ruedas y colocara los cojines de modo que no cansaras tu espalda, de cierta forma al rosar tu mano con la mía comprendí un "si" de tu parte; realice todo lo que instruí por mi lenguaje de esposa y cambie la bata que traías puesta por un conjunto más cómodo, pero del mismo color blanco para que no recibiera reprimendas al término de la visita. Mi alma parecía partirse en dos al vestirte con ese conjunto, en esta psiquiatría no cuidan de ti los menores detalles que para ellos no coge la menor importancia; un tercero que se hace pasar por visitante, quiso extraer lo que ya no existe para venderlo y saciarse de riquezas. Ayer esas marcas apenas visibles no se encontraban en tu piel. Quiero pensar que les tomo minutos capturarlo, ya que no hubo rastro de alteraron en el sistema informativo de la pantalla principal que siempre tienen en la entrada y no me informaron nada al respecto; teóricamente es la suposición que sustenta a las marcas que continuo examinando aunque el conjunto para entonces cubra la mayoría.

—Perdóname, no volveré a dejarte solo, definitivamente hoy exigiré que me entreguen el permiso de tu liberación, ya no los veras más, ya no te sentirás solo, tu hijos y Miyuki-chan te esperan en casa, nuestra casa—te susurraba, no limpiando las lágrimas que emergieron de mis ojos y surcaron por mis mejillas—Lo prometo... _Mi otro yo, las cosas que depararan son más graves de lo que estás pasando en tu presente, más él llegara a tu vida en el momento crucial, el mes , día, hora, minuto, segundo, en el que te enamores de él; marcara la primera página de la mitad del libro de tu vida. Tendrás cuatro años para evitar que el cometa la locura de firmar el maldito contrato que será su perdición a comienzos del nuevo año, de ahí en adelante, de no evitarlo, sumaras desde ese quinto año con los que estarán por pasar; la cartas que te envié traen consigo la suma perfecta los años que yo conté desde ese quinto año, mi total dio hasta la fecha actual, resultaron: quince años, de los cuales solo once variaran de lamentos en lamentos…_

* * *

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

 **Les pido una disculpa por borrar la historia sin avisar, pero vi en ella que estaba incompleta para un prologo correcto y decidí modificarlo. Si merece continuación, por favor dejen sus reviews, sino, fue un placer depositar este prologo en esta honrada pagina; se despide Yunaru Uzumaki...Las otras historias en el mes de septiembre mas exactamente a mediados de la misma publicare el capitulo del otro finc: "cuando las cosas cambian", gracias por su atención amigos lectores :3**


End file.
